


A night of respite

by Dreizehn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Gen, Humor, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: After getting frustrated and wandering into town, Goro finds himself inside of a bar.





	A night of respite

**Author's Note:**

> This is also loosely tied to the previous fic. I really should just make a series.

Goro let out a frustrated groan and flung his phone against a wall in rage and regretted it immediately after he had done it. He stared at it on the floor with its shattered screen and let out a sigh.

Stupid, he was stupid for throwing his phone, but even more stupid for letting this get to him when he put himself in this situation. Even so, he was angry and needed fresh air. The confines of his apartment and the broken phone on the floor were just constant reminders of what was currently eating at him.

He hopped off his bed and headed out into town with no particular destination in mind.

He was just happy for once the bustle of the city that was too loud for him to hear his own thoughts was a good distraction from the phone call he had received moments earlier. He closed his eyes and sighed as he let his shoulders slump.

He would need to get his phone fixed. Which also meant he would have to cut back on unnecessary foods. Even though there was some sweets coming out that would have made for great conversation, but it would have to be the sacrifice for his mistake.

Taking a train to Shinjuku for reasons he couldn't quite put his finger on, Goro pulled up the hoodie he had brought with him before he entered the train and took a seat. Rumors about the detective going to Shinjuku late at night wouldn't exactly go well on his record.

After exiting the train he kept the hoodie on and wandered around before he was in front of a bar with purple lights. Bars didn't interest him, and he had no plans on drinking alcohol, but there was something about it that drew him in, so without thinking he stepped inside.

What he saw inside wasn't something he ever expected to see, a familiar patch of curly black hair leaning against the counter in what looked to be a woman's red kimono. The person in question noticed him and their smile quirked up into an even more familiar smirk.

“Welcome,” They spoke, the deep voice greatly contrasting with the effeminate makeup and attire. Goro smiled faintly then moved to take the seat in front of the person who greeted him.

“What are you wearing… Kurusu...chan?”

A small compressed laugh escaped Kurusu’s lips and he shook his head. “I think Aki-chan would be a much cuter nickname, but don't worry about it. You can just call me Kurusu like you usually do.” A grin spread across Kurusu’s lips as he leaned forward. “And for your question, it's a kimono, you know that.”

Goro looked around the empty bar then removed his hoodie and folded his arms on the counter. “Yes I know that but my question is… why?”

“Have a problem with it?”

Goro averted his eyes. Kurusu was a headache. Without fail he always went out of his way to mess with him. “No you look good in it actually. I was simply curious.”

He was surprised when he saw a faint blush appear on Kurusu’s face, and couldn't stop the satisfied grin that spawned on his own from the boys reaction. “I see… well I've been wanting to try it and Lala-san finally let me so…” Kurusu trailed off and averted his eyes. Was he embarrassed by the subject?

Instinctively Goro's eyes wandered to the woman in question to see she was cleaning a glass and paying them no mind. He returned his attention to Kurusu who was still avoiding making eye contact. He let out an amused huff as he was surprised to see that the younger boy had a cute side.

“Do you want anything!? ...I can't serve you alcohol though since we're both minors.”

With a hum Goro debated his options before he finally realized that he didn't know what his options were and asked, “Do you serve tea here?” He didn't go to bars unless he had to meet a client, and even then all he did was order water and talk, so he didn't know what they usually had to offer other than alcohol.

“Not a large variety, but we do.”

“Then some sweet iced tea, please.”

Kurusu smiled as he turned around and said, “Coming right up!”

Goro didn't know if it was the smile or the atmosphere of the bar, but he was starting to feel better. Less angry, but more stupid at the fact that he broke his phone. Simply thinking about it caused an exasperated sigh to escape his throat.

After pouring his drink, Kurusu tilted his head to the side. “Is something the matter?” Kurusu asked. His voice took on a concerned tone which made it hard for Goro resist spilling all his thoughts out to him.

He hesitated, unsure what to say or how to say it, but he knew he didn't want to lie. “I- I broke my phone… in a fit of rage at that.”

Lala was the first to speak up, her eyes looking him up and down at her first show of acknowledging his existence. “You don't seem the type,” she said. Goro let the words replay in his head as he wondered to himself; what type did he seem like then?

“I'm not surprised honestly,” Kurusu said, which took Goro off guard as it was the complete opposite of what Lala had said to him. “You always look troubled about work. I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner.”

Goro blinked. He felt like Kurusu was reading him, the piercing gaze making him fidget and feel nervous. He was surprised at himself for throwing the phone and yet Kurusu had expected him to do it. He looked down at the half empty glass and sighed.

“Hey you could always just buy a new phone and run away,” Kurusu said lightly. His tone almost sounded amused as he spoke, causing Goro to look at him in confusion. “Change your name and start a new life.”

The words caused a wry smile to spread across Goro’s face. He wished he could do that. As much as he liked the attention he got, he hated how shallow it all was. The fact that barely anyone cared to try to get to know him beyond the surface irritated him. He was growing tired of the masses that loved him one minute and turned on him the next.

Things like that made him curious about what exactly would await him if he chose to disappear where no one could find him. Start over from scratch and not make the same mistakes. Unconsciously he let out an amused huff. Something like that was too good to ever happen, considering his luck. Only a miracle could manage that.

“That outfit suits you,” Kurusu spoke, startling Goro out of his thoughts. He looked up at Kurusu and blinked, his train of thought lost from the sudden change of subject. Had Kurusu done this deliberately? Did he notice his souring mood and decide to change the subject. No that wasn't possible.

He shook his head and chose not to dwell on it. “It's just something I threw on so I could get some fresh air.” Also so he wouldn't get recognized by anyone and accidentally cause a troublesome rumor that he wouldn't be able to simply wiggle his way out of with a nervous laugh and a no.

Kurusu hummed, a hint of disbelief in the deep throaty noise. “Well I like it. You actually look comfortable for once,” he said, and once again caused Goro to tilt his head in slight confusion.

For once? Did he normally not look comfortable in what he usually wore. “I'm sure that's just your imagination.”

“You tell me that a lot… but one can only imagine so many things.”

Against his will, Goro groaned. That he did, and every time it was a lie. “You really are amazing…” Goro commented off handedly. He tried so hard to become who he was today, and yet it seemed as if Kurusu did everything effortlessly and swiftly. Goro admired him, and yet at the same time he felt incredible envy towards the younger boy that had everything he didn't.

A faint blush dusted Kurusu’s cheek as he failed to brush off the compliment like he usually did. “You're the amazing one…” He mumbled. His voice was so sincere and low that Goro couldn't bring himself to hear anything but truth in those words, it sounded much more genuine than his usual flirtation. If he was lying… then Kurusu was more of an expert at manipulating people than Goro expected. That thought alone scared him.

He glanced at the clock then back to Kurusu. “What time do you get off?” he asked curiously, successfully breaking the tension that was starting to form.

“In about half an hour. Why?”

A smile spread across Goro’s face and he leaned against the counter. “Want to walk home together, at least part of the way- to the station I mean.” He mentally cursed at his mistake. He wasn't used to being the one to invite others out, and even with Kurusu he was always the one being invited out.

Without hesitation Kurusu nodded his head. “Sure.”

Satisfied, Goro relaxed and pulled his hoodie back up. He ordered another glass of tea and enjoyed the silence of the bar. He tried to remain as unnoticeable as possible when other customers entered, but even with his hood up it was easy to tell that he was a minor sitting in a bar nearly past curfew.

Whether anyone noticed, they didn't say anything. He watched Kurusu chat away with customers like he had been bartending for years, and couldn't help but smile. The boy was an astoundingly good listener.

A yawn escaped Goro's throat and he blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes. He was starting to get tired.

“Are you and little Akira an item?” Lala suddenly spoke, successfully waking Goro up and causing Kurusu to fumble with a glass. Goro wasn't sure how to respond. Had she asked that because he was waiting here for him to get off? Because of their flirting or maybe they were just being that obvious.

“No ma’am we’re just--” he paused. What were they? Friends? Acquaintances? They knew each other for a few months at this point but he still didn't know what to say about their relationship. The constant flirting and playful touching and dancing around each other they did made it hard for him to give a definite no.

Kurusu retreated to the backroom, and Goro felt momentarily abandoned. Lala seemed to notice his nervousness and let out an amused huff. “Take care of the boy. He's not as strong as he tries to appear.” The comment caught him off guard, and he looked at her in confusion.

However Lala simply stared at him with a serious expression. He straightened his posture and gave her his best smile. “It always feels like he's the one taking care of me, but I'll watch his back when I can ” he answered. He wasn't sure how much he meant the last part though. After all, what could he really do for Kurusu?

The boy in question returned in his usual clothes, then walked around the counter. “I'll be going… Lala-san,” Kurusu said. He turned his attention towards Goro and stared at him. “Ready to go?”

Goro nodded his head and stood as well. “Thank you for everything. Lala-san,” he said before he started to follow Kurusu out the door. He heard the woman call after them to be careful before he closed the door behind them.

He stretched upon stepping outside. His hood falling back from the action. He moved to pull it back up when he finished, but Kurusu beat him to the punch and pulled it over his head. Goro blinked and mumbled a thank you, and Kurusu simply responded with a smile before continuing on his way.

“Are you not afraid of a classmate recognizing you?” Goro asked. He was curious as to why Kurusu made no attempt to obscure his face as he roamed the streets of Shinjuku.

“My reputation is already bad. I don't really care what other mess they try to tack on at this point.”

Hearing that surprised him. Kurusu never talked about himself that much, so he didn't know what went on in his personal life. “I see… that's unfortunate.” It disappointed him to know Kurusu’s classmates treated him in such a way, but learning the fact made him feel a sense of camaraderie.

“Eh don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me.”

Those words caused him to remember what Lala had told him earlier, and he furrowed his brows in response. Was that really the truth? Was he truly not bothered by those rumors. “Even so… it's okay to lean on me if you want to.”

He watched Kurusu glance back at him and grin for some reason Goro couldn't figure out. “I'll consider it,” Kurusu simply said, before the conversation died and silence resumed amongst them.

The silence remained until they got to the train station and Kurusu grabbed his hand and pulled him into the train. He let out a small yelp in surprise, but simply sighed when they both sat on one of the seats.

Goro looked at him skeptically but didn't question him. “You're still holding my hand,” he pointed out, causing Kurusu to raise an eyebrow before a grin spread across his face. Goro opened his mouth to ask why he was grinning, but before he got the chance to get the words out. Kurusu brought Goro's knuckles to his lip and kissed it.

“Is that a problem?” he mumbled against his hand.

A gasp escaped Goro's lips before he could stop it, and his cheeks reddened. He thought of many things to call Kurusu in response to his actions, and shameless pervert was at the top of the list, but the fact that they were in public on a train made it hard for him to just yell insults at the younger boy. Therefore he settled for a flustered glare.

He heard a chuckle from behind them, then saw Kurusu laugh as well. “You are so cute when you're embarrassed,” he teased, successfully making Goro's cheeks redden further. This was starting to go a little beyond simple friendly flirting right now.

“Stop…” Goro mumbled as he pulled his hand away. “This is why you're a headache,”

“And yet you said you liked me,” Kurusu responded with a fond smile on his face.

Goro huffed. “Well I make bad life choices.”

Another laugh came from Kurusu, then he felt the weight of the boy's body press against him. The weight brought a sense of comfort to him, and made him relax.

Being around Kurusu always made him feel better without fail. Maybe it was because he knew the boy didn't care for his celebrity status, or possibly because everything out of his mouth sounded so honest and sincere that he found it hard to believe it was real.

All Goro knew was that he treasured the relationship between them. Even though he barely knew what to call it.

When their train made it to their stop they got off in silence.

“This is where we go our separate ways.”

He watched Kurusu place his hands in his pocket and stare at him with an unreadable expression. “Sure you don't want me to walk you home?” Kurusu asked, hunched over as he spoke.

“I'm sure. Thank you for the offer.”

Silence stretched out momentarily as neither party was willing to leave, until Kurusu finally said, “See you around.”

Goro nodded his head. “Mm… bye.” He then turned on his heel and made his way home.

* * *

 

When Goro walked through his door he paused at the entrance as his eyes wandered to his broken phone on the floor and he sighed then walked straight to his bed and lied down on his back.

He looked at the flowers sitting in a vase on his dresser and smiled faintly. “Akira…”

He curled up on his bed and closed his eyes. He would get his phone fixed tomorrow.


End file.
